Waiter, Waiter Revised
by geistprinz.ryan
Summary: A revised version of a previous fanfiction. Masaru strikes up an idea after him and Touma's fight. -PWP, ToMaTo, BL, Lemon, R&R.-


_'You couldn't take orders if you were a waiter in a restaurant!'_

Touma's words were stuck in Masaru's mind all day. He kept thinking about their argument. 'Hmph,' he thought, 'that bastard, getting in my way. I could've owned that Numemon if it hadn't been for that so-called genius.' Masaru sighed at length and continued his walk home. 'If only there was something I could do to get him to stop actin' all bossy like that... Maybe knock 'im down a few knotches... but how?' Masaru continued to ponder. He was going to get that bastard if it was the last thing he did.

'Maybe,' he thought, 'there's a way that I can get him to stop bossin' me, but letting him boss me. Kind of like a bribe. Yes, that's it! That's perfect! The best idea I've ever had! Oh, boy, am I smart!' he snickered to himself and decided to walk to Touma's house instead.

He tried to sneak through his yard, but ran into one of his maids. He blinked a few times then remembered that last time he went to Touma's house that same maid was murmuring something. He smiled proudly.

"Hey, Miss!" he ran up to her.

The maid turned around and blinked. "Oh, you're Master Touma's friend," she noted.

Masaru nodded and then proceeded to explain his plan.

The maid giggled with delight then nodded. She grabbed Masaru's hands and sneaked him into the house and into her room.

After they were done preparing Masaru, they stepped out the room and quickly sneaked around the corner of the hallway Touma's room was in. They watched as Touma walked out of his room to go to the bathroom. The maid winked at Masaru and he quietly skittered into Touma's open door. He listened for Touma's return and once he started hearing footsteps, he quickly got into position.

Touma walked back in his room with a sigh then suddenly stopped and held his breath. His eyes widened and he almost froze. There, standing in his room, was Masaru Daimon... in a french maid's outfit, holding out a tray of hot tea for him. His mind was blank; he couldn't even begin to comprehend what the Hell was going on.

Masaru giggled. He tried to keep the cocky smirk off his face, knowing that he instantly had an effect on Touma. "Welcome back, Master Touma~ I prepared some tea for you: nice and hot." he said, still holding the tray out.

Touma blinked a few times, finally finding his voice. "M-Masaru," he said, "What... exactly are you doing?"

Masaru shook his head and tsk'd with a smirk playing on his face. The one plan he had, and it was working. "Silly Touma. I was thinking about what you said earlier. About me not being able to follow orders, remember?" He didn't give him time to respond. "Well, I thought that if I couldn't take orders as a waiter, but I could as a _waitress_. So Touma, what do you think?" he asked, waving his hips slightly.

Touma felt an uneasy lump in his throat. This was vile, ridiculous, and... Masaru looked pretty damn hot in a dress. He blushed and shook his head of his thoughts. He definitely did not just think that way about rude, impulsive, untactful Masaru Daimon. He rubbed the bridge of his nose, sighing. "The one time you actually pay attention to what I've said, and you turn it into this."

Masaru set the tray down and practically strode over to Touma., the smirk staying on his face the whole time. He looked at Touma seductively and kissed him, holding his cheek.

Touma was officially frozen. Too many thoughts were racing through his mind. His face flushed ten shades of red, and Masaru pulled away. He winked at Touma then turned around to bend down and pick up the tray. Touma approached him as he was bent down and yanked him back up by the laced collar around his maid's neck. Masaru coughed some and looked up at Touma in angry confusion. Touma's normally blue eyes were now shady. Something was coursing through them. Something like... _want._

Masaru began to argue but sooner found himself shoved against the wall, wrists above his head, and a pair of lips crushed against his own.

He couldn't help but moan into the kiss, he leaned himself up against Touma and returned the heated kiss. His ears heated up as he felt Touma's tongue force its way into his own mouth. He nearly melted at the sensation and, judging by the shudder Touma just gave off, he did too.

Touma cursed himself on the inside. 'Dammit,' he thought, 'why am I doing this with Masaru? Or with a _guy_ for that matter?' But all those thoughts vanished when he felt Masaru's leg rub against the bulge in his pants. He groaned in the back of his throat and released Masaru's wrists. He hastily started on untying Masaru's dress; there was just too much clothes on for this type of rubbing. He untied the cloth around Masaru's waist and proceeded to snaking his hands behind him and unzipping the dress.

Masaru followed suit but untying Touma's tie, sliding it off his neck and tossing it in some unknown area of the room. After the tie went the vest and his shirt that Masaru got aggravated with half-way through unbuttoning so was yanked off, breaking the few remaining buttons. Touma had the money for a new one anyway. His dress was now pooled around his ankles and he kicked it off to join Touma's clothes. He began working on Touma's pants, but was quickly stopped as Touma slid his hand between them and groped Masaru through his boxer-briefs. Masaru bit his tongue and swallowed a moan that threatened to escape his lips.

"Don't worry about that now," Touma whispered into the other's ear then ended with a soft lick to the shell. He felt Masaru's throat vibrate with the soft groan that he made and almost shuddered with delight. He never thought that the great Masaru Daimon could make such noises. He continued to stroke the other, and knew he was about to come when his hand was quickly jerked out of the others boxers.

Masaru panted softly and looked at Touma with lust burning in his eyes and a smirk on his face. "Nuh uh uh, Master Touma. I'm the maid. That means I serve you," he purred and watched the other shudder. He switched them so that he was now pinning Touma to the wall. He went back to undoing the others pants. He slid them slowly down his slim hips. Touma was ready to brace the cold air when Masaru suddenly bent down. Touma gulped silently and blushed; he knew what was coming.

Masaru pulled his lover's boxers down and smirked at his prize. He blew teasingly on the tip. He chuckled as Touma strangled a moan. Touma buried his hands in Masaru's hair, pulling out the tie. Masaru muttered something about his precious hair. He tossed that thought aside and softly gripped the base of Touma's length. He then slowly took Touma into his mouth.

Touma was almost driven wild by the moist heat, wanting to thrust blindly into that heat. Oh god, he wanted more. More he got, needless to say. Masaru passed his tongue over the underside of the other's arousal. He grazed his teeth along the length as he moved up and down in an agonizing pace.

Touma tugged at his hair hard to warn him not to tease too much. He felt more than heard Masaru's chuckle and moaned loudly, which made Masaru's cock twitch. Masaru grinned. He finally got blondie to moan. He picked up his pace and started sucking. Touma thought he was in paradise. The burning coil in his stomach was tightening quickly and he felt fit to burst. Masaru was going to make him reach his release. He gave a final, hard suck and Touma exploded with a loud, vocal gasp of Masaru's name. He swallowed every bit of his essence and stood back up.

Touma was panting now. He pulled Masaru to him and kissed him fiercely. Masaru moaned into his lover's mouth. Touma reached down and removed the other of his boxers and the fishnet stockings. He picked him up and carried him to his bed. He laid him down and pulled away from the kiss. He held two fingers to Masaru's mouth and told his lovely maid to suck.

Masaru was more than willing to oblige. He sucked on the fingers and looked up at Touma with a look that made Touma want to bang him right then and there, all precautions aside. But Touma didn't want his poor lover to hurt any more than necessary. He pulled his fingers out the other's mouth and received a low moan of displeasure in response. Touma hushed him with a kiss and quickly stuck a finger into his lover's entrance. Masaru yelped some. It felt really weird. A few seconds later a second finger was added. Now it was starting to hurt. He wiggled against his fingers.

Touma kept to the kiss and rubbed his other hand over his lover's chest and sides to distract him. He scissor the other, trying to stretch him as much as possible. The pain was starting to fade, but Touma pulled his fingers out. Touma looked down at Masaru, making sure it was okay. Masaru leaned up and kissed him to assure his lover that it was all right. Touma nodded and straddled the other.

"Now, Masaru," he said in his deep, smooth voice. "This will hurt; I'm not going to lie." Masaru smirked. "Hmph. No pain no game. Now hurry up and fuck me before I change my mind."

Touma shot him an icy glare and quickly inserted himself fully into his lover as he was laughing. Masaru quickly stopped the laughter and cried softly in pain. He looked up at Touma with wide eyes, his brow knitted together.

Touma smirked playfully and kissed him, holding him close until the pain faded. Masaru wiggled against him some. A long minute later he whispered huskily into Touma's ear. "Move. Hard and fast."

Touma shuddered and moaned lowly, pulling out almost all the way then thrusting back into him. Masaru moaned half in pleasure and half in pain. Touma then started up a steady rhythm. To him, it wasn't slow, but to Masaru it was. Masaru growled and nibbled on Touma's neck, indirectly telling him to move faster. Touma moaned and did as bit. He moved into his lover faster, loving the sound of his name being moaned.

Touma was still displeased, however. He wanted Masaru to scream. He grabbed his legs and raised them to set on his shoulders. He gripped on to his lover's shoulders and thrust hard into him. After a few times of that, Masaru moaned loudly, almost screaming as Touma hit that bundle of nerves inside of him.

Touma _almost_ thought he hurt his precious lover, but he was quickly reassured.

"Again!" Masaru cried, throwing his head back and gripping the sheets.

He smirked and continued to drive into him, getting to the point where he hit that pleasure point with every thrust.

Touma soon felt the coil in the pit of his stomach tighten again. He wasn't about to come, but he didn't want to be first. He abandoned one of Masaru's shoulders and snaked it down to his lover's length. He began pumping it in time with the thrusts.

Masaru arched his back and moaned loudly, feeling as if he was about to go insane. He knew he was about to come, and his inner walls tightened around Touma.

Touma couldn't take it anymore. With a moan of Masaru's name, he came, hard and fast into his new lover.

That was all Masaru needed, feeling the other's seed shoot up him, Touma riding it out, and his hand stroking his erection. It was all too much, and he came onto his lover's stomach and chest as well as his own stomach.

Touma collapsed on top of Masaru, panting harshly. He held Masaru in his arms and waited for his breath to catch up with him. Masaru was in sheer bliss, panting and basking in the afterglow. His hair was matted to his face, and he was sticky with sweat.

Once they began breathing regularly, Touma pulled out. He kissed the brunette on the cheek and smiled some.

"Com'on, get up, we're going shower. I don't want my sheets to get any dirtier than what they are." Touma told him.

Masaru scoffed. "I'm too tired to get up as shower just because you don't want dirty sheets, Pretty Boy."

Touma smirked at him. "You're still my maid; you still have to listen to me."

"What? No way! The outfit's off!" Masaru spat.

"Ah, they're you're wrong." Touma chuckled and pulled at the laced collar on Masaru's neck. "Outfit is still on. Let's go." He stood up and helped Masaru to his feet.

He buzzed one of his maids, apologized for the lateness and asked them to change the sheets on his bed. He then grabbed Masaru's hand and dragged him to the shower.

Masaru stopped him. "Ah, ah, ah." Touma blinked and looked at him. "What? The maid will be here shortly, and I rather not have her see you naked." Touma said almost hurriedly.

Masaru felt his cheeks heat up slightly and he glared at the blonde. "My whole plan for doing this was to get you to stop ordering me around." he said. If he wasn't naked, Touma would have thought that to be the cutest thing in the world.

"We're a_ team_, Touma," he continued, "Not you bossin' me around."

Touma sighed softly and smiled. "All right, Masaru. But on one condition,"

Masaru blinked and looked up at him. "What?"

"You have to be my maid more often," he said with his charming wink and kissed him softly.

Masaru felt like a girl about to swoon over him. He nodded and smirked. "All right then."

"Good, now let's go shower."

Regardless of how spent they were, the shower's walls were filled with more than just the sound of running water.


End file.
